Digimon Frontier: The legend of Rose Morning Star
by candyfloss16
Summary: The digital world is threatened once more and according to the prophecy the second generation is to come after the frontiers. How will they manage to save the Digital world amidst so much chaos. Major Takumi. Pleases review
1. Prolougue

Digimon Frontier: Second Generation

By Candy floss 16

A/N: Hi….This is my first fic and I don't have much experience but I promise you this is no ordinary fic you're reading. Ok Read and review.

Rating: T+

Its an Adeventure/humour/Romance/Action

**Shibuya Japan 18 June 7:30**

**It was a very calm day. The sun was shining and the bird were chirping. It was peaceful and it looked like nothing could go wrong until…….**

" GARY WAKE UP………..Wake up bro…" A blond screeched at the boy in the bed who had a pillow on his face.

" Get lost Jules…Its summer. I need to get some sleep." He grumbled as he pulled the bed sheets on. His sister Jules rolled her eyes and pinched his arm.

" Hey what did you do that for" He brother mumbled.

" The PLAN GARY……The _plan_" She said as she glared daggers at him. Suddenly Gary sat up straight and grinned goofily.

" Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh….." He said as he got out of his bed and started towards the bathroom. Jules was just standing there stunned at how fast her brother woke up. She then shook her head thinking about her brothers weirdness.

" Boys…you can never predict them" She mumbled.

**On the other side of the house It was a complete different story for our former warrior of wind. She was quite happy. Let find the reason **

Zoe Kanbara smiled as she put her coffee cup on the dinner table and sat down surprised to see her husband Takuya looking at her cheerfully. She smiled inwardly as she looked at the calendar and then grinned. Today was a very special day. Maybe that's why Takuya was up early.

_Today was her 13 wedding Anniversary._

'How romantic can Takuya be. He's so sweet' She thought looking dreamy. She looked at Takuya whose face was covered by the newspaper. She still stared at Takuya and he did notice her staring at him from the corner of the newspaper.

" Today's a very special day. Do you know." She said with a flirty smile on her face.

" Yeah….Today's Saturday and you're gonna cook something special…right" He said with a goofy grin on his face. Zoe looked at him as she frowned. 'Okay scratch that thought about him being romantic and sweet'. Zoe thought as her face heated up.

" What….is there something on my face" He asked her. He's acting pretty normal for our anniversary. Zoe thought but she brushed off the thought. Minutes went by and there wasn't any present or any 'Happy anniversary honey'. She got annoyed and glared at him.

'What the hell is wrong with him….Don't you remember Urgh….I hate it when he forgets special occasions. ' She thought angrily.

" Isn't it time the kids woke……its already 7:30 am." Takuya said as he looked at the clock. Zoe sighed. She shook her head.

" Their summer vacations just started. They are asleep. Takuya what happened to you you're forgetting many things. Even some of the most important things." Zoe said still shaking her head.

" I knew that" Was Takuya's dumb answer.

' No I haven't forgotten this day. Today will be the day you'll never forget hun'He thought smirking inside.

"…..I'm not forgetting anything. Plus I want the kids to wake up early." He said. Zoe rolled her eyes as she started to feel sad because Takuya had forgotten their special day.

Suddenly they heard a shout that surprised them.

"Mooooooommm Daaadd Good morning." Both of them went dot eyed at the loud noise. Through the door came a energetic 13 year old boy with chocolate brown hair and the same color eyes being followed by a very pretty 12 year old blonde with green eyes. Both of them were fully awake and smiling as they entered.

"Gary How many times do I to tell you not to make loud noises in the morning." Zoe said frowning. Her son quirked an eye brow at her bad mood and then looked at his father who was thinking about something that was probably very important.

" Good morning mother" The girl said as she leaned sown to kiss her mother on the cheek. Zoe smiled at her daughter.

" Jules….Honey why are you awake so early." Zoe said. Her daughter July just smiled at her mother and sat down.

" Dad Today is a very Important day you know. " Gary said grinning.

" Uhhhh……….Ok don't tell me" Takuya said as he tried to think. Zoe looked down trying to get the anger inside her to calm down

" C'mon dad." Gary said still smiling.

Zoe then looked up at Takuya who was still thinking like he was an Idiot."Um…Yeah…..Today's your moms Birthday." He said his eyes lighting up. He smiled and winked at me.

"No but CLOSE ENOUGH" Gary said getting annoyed as Jules sweat dropped.

Zoë's P.o.V

I stood up the table and started towards our room. I COULD NOT TAKE IT ANYMORE. Takuya sprang up his seat and caught me by the wrists. "Wait…..I know what today is……" He said a serious expression on his face.

I stared at him." Your parents are coming today" He said. I straightened myself and slapped him straight in the face. He looked at me dumbfounded with a handprint on his face.

"TAKUYA YOU PERVERT" And with that I left…..

**Poor Takuya……He had to get hit pretty hard but what can we do. He is an idiot……(sigh) Some thing's never change.**

Takuya gaped at her as Zoe stormed out of the kitchen. He then looked up at his son who was laughing hysterically. "Dad good job……… I mean this was the funniest thing I had seen in weeks." He said and continued laughing.

"Cut it out Gary…….Poor dad' Jules said soothingly.

"It's Ok honey……….Aaand Guys….Looks like everything is going according to plan" Takuya said cheerfully as he received a Hi 5 from both his kids. He told his kids to go calm their mother down and don't let her come out.

" Now lets get to work" Takuya said as his son smirked.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Somethings never change**

**Just a few blocks away was the home of the former chosen of darkness and light that is the twins. Well…..Many things changed. Lets read to find out what….**

Two extremely handsome men with blue hair and the same blue eyes walked out into the garden. One of them was wearing a white shirt under his black night robe. He was sipping coffee while sitting in the garden chairs.

The other one was wearing a black shirt under his black sleeping robes. He was reading a newspaper while wearing glasses which made him look very attractive and he too was drinking coffee. Both their faces were looked a bit alike.

" Well...Kouji…Our Industry's in the papers again. Made it to the front page." Kouichi Kimura said as he smiled. He handed his twin brother the newspaper. Kouji arched an eyebrow as he looked newspaper.

"Yea….Hey why aren't the kids awake yet. I mean they should wake up early. I don't want them to be lazing around in the house doing nothing. I mean look at kids these days. They are not athletic." Kouji said as he frowned a bit.

" And the complaining starts. Can't you just shut up on something and be happy for once." Kouichi said as he chuckled. Kouji just looked at him then smiled.

**Like I said, Something's never change. Kouji still had his complaining side and Kouichi still had that optimistic side. Both of them have their differences……**

" Yea…Another thing….It's the 18th of June. Takuya is gonna get a beating from Zoe today. And we have to go and help him. Lets wake the kids up. Plus where is Tara…" Kouichi said as he stood up.

" And Rikku…..Where are they" Kouji said as he entered the mansion he and his brother owned and lived in. They went inside as Kouji went to the kitchen where two slim pretty women with sleek long black hair and pale skin were sitting on the chairs chatting to each other brightly. One of them had had blue eyes and the other one had black eyes.

By their face structures it was obvious that they were sisters. They looked up at their husband and smiled.

**Kouichi and Kouji married two sisters who happened to be Zoe's cousins. Creepy isn't it. Well they found the girls they liked. Good for them….**

" Kouichi Honey good morning" The one with blue eyes stood up and kissed her husband. Kouichi smiled as he kissed Tara back quickly and then went to get a glass of water.

" Morning Kouji…" The women with black eyes said as she kissed Kouji quickly and went to accompany her sister so she could make breakfast.

"What am I to do?" A beautiful girl with pale skin and blue eyes asked herself as she walked through Garden. The gentle breeze touched her pale skin, a strand of Midnight blue hair found its way from behind her ears to her face. She sighed as she entered her house.

'I can't hide my emotions…Rin….you're an idot..I'll start blushing and stuttering and then he might find out." She thought as she sighed heavily. I hate crushes. But then again this is my first crush. She thought.

**Now this should be very interesting. She has a crush….**

Suddenly she heard a baby crying. ' Oh no…..' She thought as she ran upstairs.

Rin entered the hall to see her parents and her uncle and aunt sitting there. She smiled while carrying the baby in her hands.

" Morning Mom. Morning dad. Morning uncle Kouichi. Aunt Tara" She said as she smiled a bit more.

" Aunt Tara…..He was crying" she said as the she gave the baby to Tara.

" Oh Rin I'm so sorry. Did he disturb you" Tara said as she took her son from niece. Rin just shook her head.

Tara gave the baby to Kouichi she went back to her cooking. Rin looked up at Tara then at Rikku.

" Mom……Should I wake Ryu and Ryan…since we have to go to Gary and Jules" She asked Rikku. Her mother nodded as she poured milk into her daughter's cup.Rin stood up and headed towards stairs.

" Ryan……Bro….wake up" She said in a calm tone but her brother continued to snore. She repeated it again. But to no use. She got annoyed and screamed at the top of her lungs.

" Ryan DAD WANTS YOU DOWNSTAIRS NOW!!…." Rin said as her brother woke up with a jolt. The 13 year old came out of his bed. He was very cute. He had midnight blue eyes and blue hair wile he was wearing a white shirt with blue pajama's.

"We have to go to Gary's and Jules house remember.." She said. Her brother stared at her than proceeded towards the bathroom to take a shower.

" I'll be down in a sec" He said as he yawned. As he left Rin exited Ryan's room and look at her cousins door next to it. 'Ryu might be sleeping right now…..' Rin thought as she blushed as she thought about her crush

Why did she had to have a crush on him. Her own cousin. He lived in the same house as her and that made it difficult to control her emotion plus her brother was suspecting some thing. If he found out then he would tell Ryu. She brushed the thoughts away from her mind as she opened the door.

As long as she could remember they had always been together and had grown up together. Since they lived in the joint family system she had developed a crush on her cousin who always teamed up with her brother to tease her.

Sometimes she was even jealous of her brother for having Ryu as a best friend. Well her best friend was Jules. Ryu and Ryan were best friends since practically forever. Ryan and Ryu loved to joke about her and she didn't like that. But still.

She entered the room which was identical to her brother's. It was neat and clean. She looked at the figure in the bed. There was a 13 year old boy sleeping in the bed. With almost the same features as her brothers. He also had blue eyes and messy blue hair. Her blushed deepened.

She took a few steps forward. " Ryu…Wake up…..Uncle Kouichi wants you down" She said as she didn't try to touch him.

Rin's P.o.V

I entered the room as I felt my face heat up. God I was blushing. If he wakes up and sees me blushing he might suspect something. Ok…..Calm down. Oh I hate crushes.

I took a few steps forward as I tried not to touch him. Why do I have to have a crush on him. I mean he's my cousin. He might just think of me as a cousin and a friend. Nothing else.

(A/N Ok if you guys are confused than let me explain it to you. No they are not twins. Well its simple. Both of the boys look like their fathers and their fathers are twins. SO They look like twins as well. Ok I'm sorry if its confusing. It was my best friends Idea.)

" Ryu….Uncle Kouichi wants you down for breakfast" I said as my heart beat increased. He opened his eyes as he came out of his covers only to see that he didn't have his shirt on.

Oh god. Ok don't get nervous. It's Ok. Its just that he doesn't have a shirt.

He looked around and saw me. His eyes widened as he went back into the covers and pulled them up to cover over his bare chest.

" Rin What are you doing here. I'm really sorry about the shirt. I thought it was mom or something." He said as I blushed deeper.

" Uhhh…..I'll just leave." And with that I exited the room. He is so cute. Oh gosh he is so cute. I said as I smiled. Then I saw my brother Ryan standing there dressed in a white shirt and blue jeans with an eyes brow quirked as he looked at me incredulously.

" What are you so happy about." He said as he smirked a bit. I frowned as I answered him back. " Nothing. Why Do you have a problem with that"

" Whatever" was his reply as he entered Ryu's room. I shook my head as I headed towards the dining room.


End file.
